Foolish Test
by CrossKeys
Summary: "Your name is Altezza Jewel." Wrong, "1. Say your name out loud." Er, what? "2. Draw a duck or a cat." Oh, how she hates the subject Art. "3. If you love food, shout will all your might." Everyone's ears went deaf. FxS/RxB/AxA. Rated T for cusses in this story. Featuring: LuminaBlue2 in this story. Inspired by Starran's story: Question 7 and a Half.


_**Okay**_ **. This was inspired by Starran's story "Question 7 and a Half" if you read in the Pokémon fandom though.. Noticed the OOCness? It's to match the story's plot.**

 **Although, if you didn't.. Then it's okay. Don't even bother to read this crap if you think it's crap too..**

* * *

Fine yawns, tired, sleepy by the warmth, it's hot since it's _summer_ , and annoyed still can't get over the fact that they'll have a sudden test today. She never studies, she never did. Not even once. Rein, her twin sister does, to impress Bright, so she says. _Whatever._ Fine thought. _It's freaking hot, I wanna go home._

"Okay class," said the teacher with blue hair and blue eyes. "Remember to answer the test correctly and honestly, if you don't you know the cue! Good luck everyone!" Everyone in the class shivered, including Shade. Yes, _Shade._ They still remembered that when Tio stupidly answered a question during her class, he got stuck in a room with frogs. Frogs, I say. _Frogs._ It's their teacher's favorite animal of all the damn animals. The slimy sensation..

"Fine," Altezza hisses, giving a stern look at Fine.

Fine looked forward, she saw Lione giving her a test paper, one for her and one for Altezza. Fine sits in the second (to the last, I guess.) from the back row next to the window. "Oh," was all Fine could say. She gets the paper, getting one for herself and passed it to Altezza. Altezza received it and slammed the paper on her desk.

 **Name:** Fine Soleil **Year:** 1st Year **Date:** 3/27/17

Fine scans the paper to see if it have some frog drawing. There it was, in the corner of her paper. She taps her pencil, thinking about something, which is pretty rare for her. "Food." -Forget what I said.

"Class, you can start anytime now."

 **Your name is Altezza Jewel.**

"Wrong," Fine said, looking quite bored. "My name is Fine Soleil." She said to herself, no one could heard her though, most of them were absorb on the test. Fine glance over at her twin sister, Rein was drawing some cute hearts next to her name. _Great, just great._ Fine ignores the scene that she just seen, she looked over at Altezza. She looked quite confused too.

 **1\. Say your name out loud.**

... Er, what?

Isn't this supposed to be a test? Maybe it's not really a _test._ A big relief for Fine then. She took a deep breath before she was going to say her name. "Fi-"

"Tio Kai." She heard a male voice across the room, in the front row. It was Tio. Stupid poor thing.

"Gosh." Some in the class mumbled. How stupid he was,

"GAH-!" Tio jumped off his seat. Blue sparks flew. Everyone stared at him, some have their jaw dropped, what the hell _just_ happened? Lumina, their teacher held something like a.. Tablet? She pressed something that caused Tio to jumped off his seat. She even had a huge smirk on her face before everyone in the class turned to her.

She looked up, when she felt stares turning on her. "The fabulous instructions everyone!" She cried. "I made it obvious too!"

Still confused, Fine looked at her paper, _Tio answered it correctly! Wait.._

 **Your name is Altezza Jewel.**

Oh... Well that explained all. All's well that ends well. If Tio hadn't spoken, Fine would have been the one electrified and on pain now, _your sacrifice won't be in vain young one._

One in the class laughed. We all know whoever laugh when it isn't funny in her class, they're doomed.

"Tio is so stupid!" He bursted into laughter, "I can't believe he fall for that!" He got hit by a pillow. Wait, where did that came from? "WHO THE HELL DID THAT?!" He yelled, oh you are so going to hell. Good luck.

"I did," the student gulped, 'Uh oh' all written over his face. "James," said the absolutely fabulous teacher, Lumina. "I believe I caught you that you were going to say your name before Tio had said his name. Relieved, that you weren't the one who wasn't electrocuted?" Everyone finally got it.

"Shade Eclipse." Chiffon said, still staring at her paper. She's the class president in the room, she's smart and reliable so everyone had chosen her for the seat 'class president'. Fine still a little bit freaked out from the sudden sparks thingy that happened earlier, checked her seat if there was something funny.

"Bright Jewel!" Sophie said, cheerfully. It must be nice for her, completely oblivious to everything.. Wait I think that's wrong. Maybe that's just her nature? Anyways, Chiffon and Sophie sits beside together. In the third row. "FINE SOLEIL!" Came a voice after Sophie had her turn, Fine knows that voice too well. Too well. She looks at Auler. "FINE." Auler paused for awhile and grinned, plotting something. "SOLEIL." This time, he glances at Shade, who gave him an icy stare. Fine was a bit confused to why he glanced at Shade everytime while saying her name.

Fine, being she, joined in. "ALTEZZA JEWEL!" Annoyed by her loud voice, Altezza hit her with her pencil. Altezza sighs and said the name that was written on her paper, "Ugh, Tio Kai."

"A-Auler Kaze." A shy voice was heard, it was Noche. He was on the front row, next to Tio.

"M-Mirlo D-Drop.." Tio managed to say, who was still in pain. Poor thing. Lione sweat dropped at this. Lione was in front of Fine. "Rein Soleil.." She said the name that was written on her paper.

"Sophie Kaze." Fango said with a bored face.

Behind Fango, "Chiffon Sayaka." Bright said, not caring a thing about this whole test.

In front of Fango, "Noche Matsumoto." That was Mirlo.

It was Rein's turn. "Fango Haru." Everyone in the entire class turned to her. "W-what? Did I said something wrong?" Some gave her the look, 'Oh-you-got-the-name-of-the-boy-who-secretly-likes-you' look. "Umm, everyone? Hello?" The boys wiggled their eyebrows, well.. Except for Bright, Toma, Shade, Noche and Fango, who was slightly blushing. Only Fango was blushing. "Uhh.. Is there something on my face?"

Beside Mirlo, on the left corner. "Toma Ryuzaki." Toma broke the silence. Everyone gasped at him, except for the main characters of this story. He raised one eyebrow, "What? That's what's written on my paper." Everyone waited for the teacher to electrocute him. But it didn't came. Everyone let out a sigh and said the names that was written on their paper.

Rein noticed Shade was the only who still didn't said a name, her seat was between Auler and Shade, Auler on her right, and Shade on her left. So she was in the center of them.

"Oh, Shade.. Oh Shade.." Auler kept calling Shade's name. Shade shot him a death glare that said 'Do that again and I'll kill you.' The gang that is usually together all day stared at him.

Lumina taps her tablet, seeing this, Shade grumbles. "Lione Kai." He said.

Everyone finally moved on to the next question.

 **2\. Draw a duck or a cat. You better be grateful that I won't let you draw a frog. You all suck at drawing frogs!**

Fine groans, didn't want to draw, too much of a pain but still drew. She might end up like Tio. She decided to draw a cat since she liked it more.

It was the absolute worst cat drawing.

Ever. In the whole world.

Oh, how she hates the subject Art.

"For the love of DUCKS," Rein cried. "My drawing of a duck is pretty okay.."

James and Auler whistled, "Nastyyyy."

 **3\. If you love food, shout will all your might. If you don't, just stay quiet, you dare say a word, you end up being like Tio.**

There was silence all over the room, no one dared to speak. Frightened, that they might end up like that. Wait, how did Lumina even know Tio was going to be electrocuted? Enough about that.

Tio was about to shout when Fine stands up, took a deep breath, and opened her mouth. Good thing, Rein had the time to react and covered her ears.

"I LOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEEEE FOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD!"

Everyone's ears went deaf. Aside from Rein.

"... Anyone wanna have their ears checked?" Lumina asked.

 **4\. You're too sexy for your shoes.**

Um, what? Fine didn't understand. Her leg was hit by something, She looked behind. It was Altezza. She was kicking off her shoes. Oh. Fine followed what she did. Everyone (girls) did the same thing she and Altezza did.

Fine looked over at the boys, wondering if they were kicking off their shoes too- wait Shade is unbuttoning his shirt, _whhhhaaattt?_ He was finally shirtless. Fine could have swear her heart skipped a beat. Wait why did he even-

Shade noticed her stare and showed her his paper,

 **4\. You're too sexy for your shirt.**

Fine let out a 'oh'. Again, Shade never really gave a damn about everything.

Rein, ignoring the presence and the very existence of Shade, glanced over at Bright. Bright tossed aside his shirt. Rein enjoyed the sight of this, no she's not a fan of abs, she's simply enjoying the sight of her crush who is shirtless.

Auler, being the way he is, tore off his shirt and spinned his shirt like a cowboy as if it was a whip to capture something, "YEEEEHAWWW!" He screamed, He threw his shirt at the back of the room.

Altezza looked at him, "Auler that's.." Auler freezes. He just made a fool out of his self in front of his crush. Oh, how he wish he could crawl in a hole and die there.

The others, the boys in the classroom, was also shirtless.

 **5\. Get off your seat and hug the person who has your real name.**

"Oh hell no." Altezza said, she looked over at Tio. "Hell no." She shivered. Shade and Lione did a handshake and that was it. Noche softly tap the back of Auler. Mirlo did a handshake with Noche, and to Tio, who have her real name. Lione and Rein hugged each other. Bright, Sophie and Chiffon, did the same thing 'handshake' to the person who have their real name, everyone else in the class hugged, did a handshake, or just a high five. Just simple things.

Fango was going to shake Rein's hand, but instead she hugged him. Rein didn't really care who she was going to hug. Fango blushed at this sudden action of Rein. Rein let go of him.

Auler nervously looked at Shade. Rein wasn't on her seat, so he was able to talk to him, clearly. "Uhh, Shade?" Shade didn't respond. "Can I.. You know?" He didn't replied. "..." Auler looked at Fine, _I guess it's okay.._ He walked over at Fine, "Hey Fine!"

Fine turns, "Yeah?"

"Can I-"

"No, you're shirtless. Just a high five." Fine raised her hand and they did a high five. Auler felt a menacing stare coming from Shade. Auler flinched and went back to his seat.

Altezza did a handshake to Tio. "I will never touch you. Never again.." Altezza was tackled by Fine. When everyone finished, they went back to their seats. Lumina looked around the room, and looked down at her tablet. Everyone flinches, scared that they might be electrocuted.

" _DAMMIT!_ " Toma cussed and fell out of his seat, collapsed on the ground and clutching himself. He was all fried and smoking. Everyone looked at him, as he went back to his seat. He glared at Lumina. "What did you do that for?"

"You didn't hugged anyone," She simply said, as if nothing was wrong.

"I have my own _damn name!_ Is there anyone to hug?!"

"Hug yourself." Lumina said with a grin on her face. James was about to laugh, but remembered the risk.

The white haired boy froze, growled, and awkwardly hugged himself. He looked like an idiot. He stopped hugging his self, and looked down.

"... Toma," Toma head perks up, "You looked absolutely gay when you were hugging yourself."

Toma shrinks in embarrassment. "Don't mention it, ma'am."

 **6\. You're not sexy anymore, now put your shoes back on. (For the girls)**

 **6.** **You're not sexy anymore, now put your shirt back on. (For the boys)**

" _DAMN!_ " Tio, James, and Auler yelled. Auler sulked and went to the back to pick up his shirt.

The others put their shirt or for the girls shoes back on.

 **7\. If you're too hot for your own deed, go outside the campus and run 1 lap without your shirt on.**

"But we had just _put_ on our shirt you freaking teacher!" Auler screamed.

"Oh please, I'm one of a fabulous teacher." Lumina said, with a wide smirk on her face.

"..." Everyone looked at each other, silence filled the room, until two stupid persons went out of the door, shirtless. Do you know who?

 **Auler and James.**

"I'M TOOOO HOTTT!" Auler screamed while spinning his shirt, like what he did at question number four.

"NO!" James disagree. "I'M WAYYY TOO HOT, AULER!"

"AWKSJFKAMMAOSHGS."

Altezza face palmed, "Those idiots."

 **8\. Say your salutations to the person you like.**

"Oh, no." Toma immediately said. "No, no, no, _no_."

No one ever likes to blurt out the name of who they like. Waiting for someone to say something, Lumina patiently taps her tablet with a very amused look. Rein glanced at Bright, who just happened to caught his eye. Rein blushes at the eye contact and looks away. Bright was very confused at this. Noche shyly looked at Fine, who was completely oblivious at everything. Fango looked at Rein, who was completely red when she glanced at Bright.

No one said anything. Not even a word. Lumina, who was ready to press the button for electrocution. Tio bravely stood up. _Brave young man_ , thought Fine. _A very good job. A great accomplishment in his life._

"HEY PASTEL!" Pastel looked up from his seat. "WHAT'S UP, MAN?" Mirlo furiously blushed, and stuttered saying that it isn't like that. Everyone then remembered the deal. Their real names, just for now, didn't belonged to them, it belong to the person who had their _name!_

Noche stands up, "A-A-Altezza!" He sheepishly said while stuttering. Altezza tilts her head, "S-salutations?" Auler cringed, never in his life, would he thought that Altezza would know who was his crush. Not to mention, it's Altezza! Altezza is confused though.

Fango huffs, "I don't even know if she likes anyone. More like, she doesn't like _anyone._ " Fango paused. "I take back what I said. Altezza."

Shade with a blank look on his face, "You expect me that I know who she freaking likes?"

Mirlo sighs, and slowly stands up. Noche shrinks. "F-Fine!" Fine looked at Mirlo, "Hello!"

Fine smiles, completely oblivious to the situation. "Hello, Mirlo!" Seriously, is this girl so oblivious to everything?

Rein thought about it, "I don't know who he likes." Everyone sighs at her. "Err, what?"

"You're supposed to be the Queen of Love.." Auler said. "What a shame."

"Quiet." Rein said.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO HE FREAKING LIKE!" Altezza exclaimed, pointing at Tio. Tio, pretending to be hurt, put over his right hand over his heart.

"You just hurt my feelings." He said. "My... Pure little heart."

Altezza rolled her eyes, " _Sure_ , I did."

" _Toma,_ " a very serious voice was heard. All turned to where it came from. It was Bright. Some of them were surprised, this was the first time Bright was serious about something. Chiffon, knowing Bright has her name, panicked. How did he know who her crush _was?_ Bright smiled. Toma and Chiffon awaited what he was going to say. "Good weather, right?" Everyone fell out of their seats, what was the serious atmosphere for?!

Fine stands up, everyone's attention turned to her. "Auler." Altezza jolts, oh no, she isn't going to say something that'll make it obvious that Altezza likes Auler- "Did you eat the candy I gave you before class started?" _All she thinks about is food.._ Altezza thought. Oh dear, she was _so_ wrong.

"Uh," Auler looking very confused. "No?"

"You stupid," Fine scoffs. "That was the last piece of Altezza's love!" Fine said that, as if nothing was wrong. Everyone turned their attention to Altezza, "Aww, she likes Auler?" Altezza, having enough of this embarassment, she kicked Fine's chair from behind.

Everyone was done with their turns and all that's left was Lione, Chiffon, Toma, Sophie and Auler's turn.

"Bright Jewel!" Lione called Bright by his full name, Bright who wasn't listening after it was his turn, looked up. "Today is, uhh, a good day?" Bright smiles.

"Yeah."

Rein died at this. Chiffon coughs, having everyone's attention to her. "Fine Soleil." Fine then looked up again, hearing her name was called.

"Hm?"

"You smell like strawberries." Chiffon stated, bluntly.

"Ah, thanks?" Fine turned back her attention back to her paper, looking at the cat she had drawn earlier. She wasn't really aware of the situation. Damn, _oblivious._

"Chiffon," Shade who never spoke a word since class started well, with the exception of question number one, "Who told _you_ that?" Chiffon ponders over it for a moment. Shade patiently waits for her answer.

"I must say it was Auler who gave me this information." Shade raised an object, ready to hit Auler. Once everyone blinked, Rein immeditely ducked. A blue pen hit Auler, right on his _head_. Auler turned at this, "Who-" Auler was interrupted, when a book followed right after he opened his mouth, it him on his head. Auler fell on the ground. James screamed at this, "BOOOMM! HEADSHOTTTTTT!" Rein jaw drops and looked at Shade, his face red, almost red as Fine's hair.

"MISSS! Auler needs to go to the nurse's office!" One of the male students yelled out.

"That's not necessary." Lumina said to her student. She turned to Toma.

Toma's eye twitches, "I am not going to say it." Toma glared at her.

Lumina pouts, "Fine. It isn't fun when you say it yourself anyway.."

"No fair!" Rein shouts standing up from her seat. Oh Rein.

Sophie smiles and happily jumps out of her seat. "My turn!" She said cheerfully. Rein looked attentive this time. _Sophie_ must know a thing or two about Bright's crush! No, SHE must KNOW! "Rein!" _What?_ Did she misheard something? Did she?

Sophie understood Rein's thoughts, since Rein was looking at her, Sophie repeated herself. "Rein Soleil!" Sophie winks at Rein, and imitated Bright's voice. "You're smile was all I needed, you didn't need to change yourself for~ me~!" She went back to her normal voice of the last two words. Rein fainted.

Everyone's attention turned to Auler. "Shade." He said, briefly. "... I have no other comments.. I might _actually_ die this time."

"Well, last question. Everyone you all can go home, except for, Fine, Rein, Altezza, Chiffon, Shade, Bright, Toma, and Auler." Everyone went out, grabbing their bags, the rest of the gang that were forced to go out waved at the ones who were left in the classroom.

"Miss?" A voice called out Lumina.

"Hm?" It was James.

"Can I stay in for the fun?"

"Oh.." Lumina smiled, "Did you wanted Auler that much? I never knew you were gay!"

"Ah- wait what?"

"If you wanted to be pregnant, you could've told me! I'm a nice person, I would reserve a whole pool for your date, a restaurant, an amusement park, or a hotel for your honey-" Lumina stopped when the sliding door closed.

 **9\. Look at the front.**

All of them looked at the front, not wanting to be electrocuted. A **15** was shown in the monitor that was in front of everyone. It turned into **14**. Fine raised an eyebrow. A countdown?

She looked down at her paper,

 **You all have your real names back now.**

 **Now...**

The atmosphere suddenly became tensed. "Ah crap." Auler said, breaking the silence.

 **... Repeat Question 8...**

 **... Or fail this test, class..**

 **... And be humiliated in front of everyone..**

" _What?_ " Altezza said, a bit confused. The others were confused as well, until... It clicked.

"... You can't be serious." All of them said.

"Oh," Lumina plastered a rather devious smile on her face. "I am _so_ serious!"

Silence filled the classroom. Auler felt like he was going to die at the tension.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ " Their screams rang, it was heard outside the school. On the outside, James looked up, "What the heck?"

That's when the beeping started.

 **13**

 _A-Altezza, you're honest right?! Go first! You first!_ _ **-Rein**_

 **12**

 _Hell no, Rein! No! Chiffon is the one who's blunt!_ _ **-Altezza**_

 **11**

 _Why did you suddenly added me at your conversation?_ _ **-Chiffon**_

 **10**

 _The real question is, WHY ARE YOU SO FREAKING CALM AT THIS SITUATION?!_ _ **-Altezza**_

 **9**

"Everyone,"

The timer stopped, and they all turned to Bright who had called them. "Let's be honest."

The timer then continued.

 **10**

 **9**

 _HOLD ON! IT SUDDENLY SPEED UP!_ _ **-Auler**_

 _I noticed_ _ **-Fine and Shade**_

 **8**

 _SOMEBODY MAN UP! PLEASE!_ _ **-Auler**_

 **5**

 _WHERE DID 7 AND 6 GO?! -_ _ **Auler**_

 _To heaven probably,_ _ **-Bright**_

 _HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?!_ _ **-Auler**_

"DAMN IT!" The timer stopped beeping at Toma's sudden outburst. "CHIFFON!" He stared at her seriously. She meets his gaze. Not wanting to fail the class and be humiliated in front of everyone in the whole school, he said those three words. "I LOVE YOU!" Chiffon was a bit too shocked to reply, when Toma shoves his test paper to Lumina's bag, went running to the door and closed it. You could hear his cusses and running steps slowly dissapering in the hallways. The beeping was heard again,

 **8**

 _I'LL BE DAMNED! -_ _ **Auler**_

 _I'm pretty sure my coffin will have hearts designs..._ _ **-Rein**_

 _WE'RE NOT GOING TO DIE, REIN!_ _ **-Auler**_

 **7**

 **6**

 **5**

 _IT FREAKING SPEED UP!_ _ **-Auler**_

 _Because it did_ _ **-Shade**_

 **4**

 _SOMEBODY! BE A MAN!_ _ **-Auler**_

 **3**

 _OR A WOMAN! I DON'T CARE! JUST-_ _ **-Auler**_

"Alright, Auler." The beeping stopped. It was Altezza that spoke up. "Your wish will be granted."

"Uhhh, what?" Altezza walked over to his seat, a little pink tint was shown on her cheeks. She pulled him closer and..

 _Click!_

They kissed. Altezza parted, she felt the stares of, Chiffon, her brother, Rein, Fine, Shade and even Auler who was staring up to her. Embarrassed, Altezza being a tsundere said the words. "I- UGH! I HATE YOU!" Altezza slammed the paper, she was holding, on his desk and went out. " _I HATE EVERYONE IN MY LIFE-!_ " Her cry echoed throughout the halls. Auler looked at the ones who was staring at him, "You guys do know that the countdown is still on." He said,

"Oh." Fine and Rein synced.

" _Shit._ " Shade managed to say when the beeping sound went back.

 **6**

 _Damn it._ _ **-Shade**_

 **5**

 _Rein? You're awfully quiet_ _ **-Fine**_

 **3**

 _Where the hell did 4 went?_ _ **-Shade**_

 _Heaven._ _ **-Auler**_

 _That's what Bright said. -_ _ **Chiffon**_

 **2**

 _You look satisfied Auler, wait now's not the time to discuss this._ _ **-Shade**_

 **1**

"Fine," the beeping stopped. Fine looked at Shade, who called out her name. Rein suddenly looked excited and jittery. Fine freezes at her actions, Rein shouted something. "RED MOON! RED MOON! RED MOON!" Auler joined her.

Shade said those four words, "Go out with me."

Rein squeals. Fine nods, "Okay."

Auler reacted, "What the hell? You two are surprisingly blunt.."

"At least, we're not some stupid couple making out." Shade said.

Lumina snickers at Auler, "I guess that counts.." Lumina said. "Two left."

The beeping turned on again,

 **5**

 **4**

 **3**

 **2**

 _LUMINA! ISN'T THIS A BIT UNFAIR?!_ _ **-Auler**_

 _Why are you still talking when you're completely satisfied to what Altezza did to you?_ _ **-Lumina**_

 **1**

"B-B-Bright!" It was Rein. The beeping stopped. Everyone's eye turn to her.

Bright hearing his name was called, looked up, and glance at Rein. "Yes?"

Rein inhales. "I-I like you!" She sprinted towards Bright and hugged him. Bright's eyes widened, but hugged back. Fine huffs and said something, "Ah. Stupid love. What's love again?"

 _Click!_

"Wonderful," Lumina clapped. "Just.. Wonderful!" The clapping gets louder. "You all passed, that was _wonderful_. Truly wonderful for my eyes."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, _Whoa._ " Auler uttered throwing his hands up in the air. "IS THAT A CAMERA?" Auler said, pointing at the object Lumina was holding. It was clearly a camera, _a camera_. "IS IT?!"

Lumina pretending to be innocent said, "What?" She said, totally an innocent voice. She hid the camera. "I'm an angel! Fabulous! Innocent!" Auler rolled his eyes. She definitely wasn't fooling them.

* * *

 **I never felt something like this. This is** _ **terrible.**_ **Umm, hope you laughed. If you didn't, let me crawl on a hole and die there.**

 **..?**

 **Featuring LuminaBlue2 here.. As the teacher "Lumina" sorry if I got your character wrong..**


End file.
